


Rise And Shine

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [160]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He was mad because he realized the woman of his dreams was the one he couldn’t have.





	Rise And Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Upsy Daisy Day’ (8 June), a reminder to “greet the day bright and cheerful”. Not so much in this chapter…
> 
> Introspective piece for _Threads_ – after Sam calls Jack at home.

Jack tried not to let his frustration show as he got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He could feel Kerry’s eyes on him, watching his every move, and whilst it would probably be a turn on at some other time, now it just made him uncomfortable, especially when he’d caught the confusion in her expression at his abrupt change in mood.

It wasn’t her fault. He couldn’t even explain why he was suddenly so angry.

Sure, he wasn’t looking forward to the briefing with Teal’c and Bra’tac, but he couldn’t even say that was the cause of his annoyance. No, his problems started when Carter called.

He’d been dreaming; like _actual_ dreaming. About something pleasant, as opposed to the nightmares that usually tended to haunt him in his sleep.

He remembered now, because when the phone rang, it had interrupted a _really_ nice part of his dream.

_She’d followed him home and they’d had a couple of beers as they talked about work and things as innocuous as The Simpsons. But then there’d been a brush of hands and the air suddenly felt hot and charged and then he'd cracked a slightly crude joke, before clothes were being divested. He remembered how her body felt pressed against his; the way his name escaped her lips in satisfaction; the way his fingers slid into her hair and tangled with those blonde strands he loved to –_

He froze at the revelation and felt himself flush.

He was mad because he suddenly realized the woman of his dreams was the one he couldn’t have and to wake up and think for just a split second that it was _her_ on the other side of his bed, only to discover it was Kerry, made him feel guilty and angry and confused as hell.

He didn’t have time to think about what it all meant right now, however, or what he was going to do about the discovery, so he shook his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts.

“Something tells me this is going to be a bad day,” he growled as he grabbed his keys and slammed the front door behind him.


End file.
